User talk:OCFVDcrewsupporter/archive 3/archive 3
OCTOBER 2011 Congrats on entering into Top 5! You are now making history!!! With a speed FV releases new things we gona make 10.000 edits by next year. Well keyboard and mouse are replaceable but helping to improve this wiki does not have price!!! Now you will working to stay in Top 5. This is becoming really addictive, but judge by your nick you already know it! Greenny 22:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Facelift Since you've been calling me Graphics Guru, haha, could you criticize the Halloween Facelift for the wiki? thanks =)) Ayopip | Talk 11:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) AYOPIP IS MY GRAPHICS GURU No negative feedback at all about the Halloween Facelift - purely and simple, love your work! I look forward to all your banners etc... Hey did you see the Glowing Skeleton Cow that I thought would interest Clintang (or at least hopefully get a smile if not a laugh). Maybe it can be find a place somewhere amongst your graphics talents too! Now, if they have a wicked 'old' witch, then that's mine! LoL (stirring the pot!) OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : Hahaha, yes I saw it. And it made me smile yet shudder. Why? Because I just wish I could have enough Farm Cash to buy that. haha! And, thanks for the feedback =) Ayopip | Talk 11:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there OCFVDcrewsupporter Thanks for the greeting when I signed up, I have contributed with small bits here and there before, and will continue to do so if I see something that is missing/ incorrect. I have no idea how to reply to a user:talk so that is why I just do this for now. thanks, I noticed you have quite a fair collection of horses and foals, I try my best to collect the foals and calves, but lack in adult versions thereof (horses and cows) mind you, how did you make the table that contains all of your horses and calves?? import them via facebook or add them one by one?? I just don't want to do it if there is a easier way to it haha. Cheerz vir eerz and see you 'round Hi there OCFVDcrewsupporter Thanks for the greeting when I signed up. I have in the past contributed in slight ways to some pages, and will continue to do so in the future if I see something missing/ incorrect. I have no idea how to reply to a message or to the User:talk yet, that's the reason I just send you a message, but I intend this as a reply on your message to my profile as well. I have noticed that you have a fair collection of foals and horses, I also try with the foals and calves, but I lack the adult versions of them, reasons: FVcash shortage :/ sigh, anyway, I wanted to ask you how did you get the table of all your foals and horses, did you enter them one by one, or did you import them from farmville vie facebook?? I want to set up one as well, but I don't want to spend ages on it if there is a quicker way. anyway, thanks again and see you 'round on the Wiki The early bird might get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese 08:26, October 12, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS for leveling up!!! Just keep going to level 300! Since release cool items for coins leveling with buying items become pleasure. I saw that you posted notification about no more cash after level 251 on Levels page so I moved it to Level 101 and above. Since changes and rise limit to 250 page Level 101 and above should be retired and pages for higher levels should be created. I thought to make some version for 10 levels per page (Levels 101-110, Levels 111-120...) and to add just XP for every level. Page Level 251 and above also should be created so you can to put pics from higher levels, on Level 101 and above becoming overcrowded. I am not sure how that pages should to look like so that is a reason why I write it to you- if you have some idea I will be glad to help you to make it and fill it with data and pics. Making 150 seperate pages for every level 101-250 with almost nothing except XP and pic looking me unnecessarily until zynga release levels names and new items that is unlocking by reaching them. Greenny 20:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC)